


Paybacks a bitch and her names Katie!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	

**Payback is a bitch and her name is Katie**

The three Katie’s all stood around the fine specimen of a man, great body, very nice cock that was standing at attention, the head purple form the need to come the cock ring keeping that from happening.

“You whores are gonna pay for this” the man growls trying to pull away from the table ….his table these bitches used his own fucking table to tie him to……thats what he does.

“Hush Mac” one of the Katie’s purred running her nails up his ribs making her way to his cock slipping into her mouth.

Mac jerks feeling one of his own knifes, slice at his skin…..the girl smirking at him he was impressed by these ladies.

“Im gonna fuckin kill all of you bitches” he growls.

“Shut him up would you” the Katie at his cock grumbled

“Certainly” the other said as she climbed up in the table straddling his face “Eat it Mac or you’ll never get loose”

Mac had one Katie’s grinding her pussy on his face and the other two sharing his cock…….even if he hated these bitches he wasn’t complaining as he moved his tongue in and out of the pussy on his face.

“So what other toys you got in here Mac” he hears one of them say, he couldn’t see which one as the pussy was cover his face ……he grunt his response.

“Ah look here ladies”

Mac was worried about what the girl had found it didn’t take long for him to find out as he feels the leather hit his skin making him jerk……these bitches really had it comin when he got loose.

Mac hears the girl sitting on his face scream as his tongue licks her clit making her shudder and cum her thighs tightening around his face …….making it hard for him to breath.

Mac looks down as the one girl straddles his cock …..he’s pretty sure she told him to call her Kitty …..and at this point he needed that pussy on his cock he would have called her anything. He gasp as she slides down on him, the other two of he remembered correctly was KT and Kat ……this is what you get for fucking with three Katies ….he thought he was smart so he wouldn’t forget a name ….until they all found out about each other.

As Kitty started riding him faster, the other two played with his stuff, they had both put one of his mask on……which he had to admit was sexy as fuck …..now if only the one riding him had one on too.

“Fuck” he groaned as one of the other girls pulled a mask off the wall and sliding it on Kitty stopping to tweak one of her nipples before moving back to him.

“How you doin there Mac”  Kat….he believed it was smirked as she traced his collarbone with his knife nicking his skin as she did.

“Fuck you” he spits

“Well that’s not nice” she smiles taking the knife running it along his chest gently around his nipple, sliding it down his side cutting a little deeper here and there.

“You know what your body needs Mac” she asks

“Go to hell”

“Trust me baby I have ….remember it was you who took me there” she smirked as she dug his knife into his skin carving her name on his side smiling as she sees the pain in his eyes.

“Damn he got harder when you done that Kat”

Kat leaned down licking the blood from the wound, knowing that it will leave a scar and loving every minute of it.

“My turn Kitty hop off its my turn” Kat says making her way to the foot of the table, she climbs up sliding down on his cock riding him hard his ass slapping the table with every time she bounced her pussy down on his dick.

KT climbed onto the table taking the knife that was laying on the table beside him, taking her turn in carving her name into his flesh she leans down so she was face to face with him pulling the mask off her face.

“I’m gonna carve my name right here ….so you never forget me” she smirked as she traced the knife over his chest right above his heart taking the knife craving a bloody jagged KT on his chest.  Mac clenched his jaw, these bitches knew him to well, the carving the pain he loved it.

“Fuck you was right Kitty he does get off on the pain” Kat groaned as rides Mac feeling him get harder when KT carved into his skin.

“You fucking whores” Mac growled.

“Oh come on now Mac …..you done this to each of us we all pack you name with us remember” KT says rubbing her finger over her hip where Mac had carved his name. KT follows Kat licking the blood off the wound as he had done to all of them. She slides up his body straddling his face ……..”You better make me cum Mac or I will make sure they leave you here.”

 

Kat pulls off of Mac making her way up to KT pulling her off of Mac mouth……Kissing her making Macs eyes widen, his cock jerked just at seeing that.

“Ride him KT …..it’s your turn” Kat groans squeezing her breast. KT smiles as she makes her way to his cock taking her turn on his cock groaning as she slides down onto him. Kat sitting in front of her her nipple in her mouth making her ride Mac even harder and moaning louder.

Kitty had made her way to Mac with the knife, her finger tracing his name on her ribs where he had left his mark…..the same he had on the other woman he could see Kats, scar on her thigh his mark.

Kitty smiled at him as she made her way to his ribs……” Mac do you remember when you marked me …I screamed ….you laughed at me”

“Fuck….I’ll do it again bitch” he spits

She smiles as she digs the knife into his skin a little deeper then the other two had……carving her name into his flesh actually made her even wetter then she already was. She looked down at her handy work very proud of it ……….” And do you remember what you poured onto my cut……do you remember Mac?” she ask making her way to his work bench …..he remembered exactly what he had done to her after carving his name into her …..he rubbed salt into it because she was being a bad loud little whore.

His whole body tightened up when he seen her bring the salt back with her……..pouring into her hand she laughed as she rubbed it into his cuts. But he was not going to let these bitches get their satisfaction of hearing him scream he gritted his teeth and stared at her.

“Oh fuck” KT screams as she comes squirting over Macs dick with the help of Kat rubbing her sensitive nub.

Macs cock ached he needed to come so bad……..at this point he was afraid his cock might explode.

Kat switches places with KT riding Mac until she came…..screaming a line of profanities.

“Your turn Kitty” KT purred as they watched Kitty climb back on Mac riding him as the other two sucked on her nipples, Mac’s blue eyes …..blown from pleasure …and pain his cock hurt every time she slammed down on him.  She came tightening around his cock ….he at this point couldn’t hold back as he screamed out in pain and grunts trying to pull out of the restraints the woman had tied him down with.

“I will fucking kill every one of you bitches …..I fucking promise you that.” Mac screamed.

The three women laughed as they got down, looked down at him, each taking a turn stroking his cock, his body shuddering and him screaming with ever stroke.

“So Mac do you think you have been a good little whore…..should we let you come?” Kat smirked.

Mac gritted his teeth.

“Ah come on you made all of us beg….do you remember Mac …..we all had to beg ….its your turn now” Kitty says.

Mac was not going to be these bitches. “Fuck you” he grunts his voice shaky he was panting ….he had never felt this pain before.

“All you have to do is say please” KT purrs into his ear making his cock jerk.

“You will beg” Kittys says taking his cock in her hand making his body shake as she stroked him his cock felt like it was on fire …every nerve in his body twitched the cuts on his body was bleeding and stinging. His vision was getting blurry……” FUCK…………..PLEASE” Mac screamed.

“Your such a good little whore Mac” Kat says releasing the cock ring from around his cock sum shooting out, hitting his stomach and the table around him, his body shaking his jaw hurt from clenching his teeth ….he was panting trying to catch his breath.

The ladies gather their clothes, and gets dressed, leaving the cave, leaving him in a shaking bloody mess, like he had them all. 

 

 

 


End file.
